


Forgotten : Richie Tozier x Reader

by Iwritethisandthat



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritethisandthat/pseuds/Iwritethisandthat
Summary: "Let's get out of this gotdamn town."Love is great but what if it began to fade? What if every memory you had with someone you loved vanished in moments?As the reader goes on vacation, one peculiar event leads to sudden memory lost but the real question is, will you ever gain it back?





	Forgotten : Richie Tozier x Reader

_The heat got hotter and the wind got windier._

The day I'd come back from my vacation was all I could think about as my mother drove away. My eyes stayed on Richie's figure, his hand slowly coming to a stop from its wave. Tears started to blur my vision, it was only for a couple of weeks but I knew I was going to miss him like crazy. A couple of weeks away from Richie felt like a couple of years. The rest of the losers club smiled sadly as my car began to turn the corner their figures not in sight. I turned in my seat, my blurry vision settling on my fingers.

I started to get a weird gut feeling, my mind going into a haze. My eyebrows furrowed as the "We hope you come back soon" sign stood crooked. The car drove smoothly on the highway, the summers heat making my mom roll down the window.

"Hun, why are you crying?" My mom said, peaking from her seat.

I tried to grasp for words. I was crying? Better question,  _who was I crying for?_ It felt like I had a longing for someone but now I was utterly confused.

" _I... don't know_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Originally posted on Wattpad.*


End file.
